


War stories

by Tigergaze



Series: Not your kind of people [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bathing, Bruises, Choking, Dark Imagery, Hand Jobs, Jim is 16, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Nudity, PDSD, Sebby is a serial killer, Teen!Jim, Younger!Jim, more story stuff, mormor, older!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heat wave has hit London and after his time in army, Sebastian doesn't handle heat well anymore.</p><p>Set in a Universe where Sebastian is a Serial killer.<br/>Part of the storyline of "Not your kind of people" but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War stories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so its been something like 15 days in Ireland without rain. This never happens. Ever. And its not just warm, its so freaking hot. Anyway, I wrote this just as a little thingy in honor of the good weather. I think Britain has some good weather right now, I'm not sure but if Ireland can get this weather, we can pretend that London can too. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sebastian Moran didn’t like the heat.

It wasn’t for the same reasons that most people did, that would be a luxury. He used to be able to handle it just fine, he had served under it for years and his body had grown adapted to the sun. However, after his discharge the heat only reminded Sebastian of the army, of war, of fighting and the noise, the violence. When it was his job to kill and not a dirty secret.

A heat wave had struck London, sending Sebastian’s mood plummeting.

“Jim….Jim…I need to stop…it’s too hot to fuck…” Sebastian groaned, the sweat running down his naked skin. The smaller, who was pressed against the pillows of the head board let out a growl, sinking his nails into the warm flesh of Sebastian’s back.  The ex-colonel let out a sound as close to a whimper as a man like Moran could. “What did you say? No way Sebby, You did not get me hard just to back out because of a little heat!”

Sebastian was panting, wet shoulders heaving. “If I remember, you grabbed my cock first so…” The younger shushed him with a kiss, drawing that whimper like noise from Sebastian again as he feels himself shudder at the heat. “At least move so I can touch you.”

With what little energy he had, Sebastian shifted his hips, allowing the boys hands to slip between their bodies.

“Don’t pass out…come on Sebby, stay with me Tiger…”

The man’s eyes had closed, his mind feeling as if it was about to melt. A grunt escaped his lips when he felt Jim biting at his neck, keeping him from slipping out of consciousness. “Be good sebby…” Jim chuckled, bruising and scraping at the killer’s skin.

Jim’s soft hands were stroking both him and Moran’s lengths in time, smirking against his skin. “And you said it was too hot to fuck…” the boy moaned licking Sebastian’s ear. “It’s…fuck…Jim…Jim...I’m burning up here babe…” He chocked, wishing he could pull away, get some air but Jim’s ankles were locked behind him.

“I expected More Colonel...” Jim tutted, biting Sebastian’s earlobe hard, making Moran jerk and shudder, a sick pleasure building in his gut as Jims hands worked their cocks together, the heads slicking against each other.

“Please, hurry it up Jim....it’s so bloody hot…”

The two had all the windows in Sebastian’s bedroom open, though the breeze that came in only served to bring in more hot air. They had long kicked the bed covers away onto the floor, where it lay now, crumpled and sticky.

The olders eyes lolled closed, wishing his mind would slip away into cool darkness. Jim would not have that though, he kept Sebastian in the here and now, that hand of his expertly stroking their hard pricks, making Sebastian’s toes curl a little.

Moments later, Sebastian was coming, Jim following soon after. The smaller, smiled into the blonds damp hair, finally content. “Now, you may pass out…” He panted softly.

And Sebastian did.

Ever since he was little, Moran had suffered from nightmares. After his time in the military, they only grew worse. He has been subscribed pills to help deal with his PDSD but he had stopped taking them. The army didn’t give a shit about him anymore but they wanted to make sure he was on medication? No, Sebastian didn’t like that at all.

The heat, having such a poor effect on Sebastian, only increased the intensity and frequency of his night terrors.

Moran dreamed his hands were bound with rough, thick rope that only seemed to get tighter and he struggled. They made his sin raw and sore, eating at it with teeth he could not see but only feel. The sand he lay on burned like coal, pressing at his flesh demanding it to melt. His eyes watered and inched, lungs full of hot air that scolded his insides, making breathing agenizing. Turning his gaze to the sky, he could see that he was lying in a hole, coffin sized and just for him.

“No…god no…” He choked, twisting, struggling. He had to get out, he had to. Above him, shadowy, disembodies figures loomed, watching in glee at his suffering. At the edge of the of the whole was some machine that reminded Sebastian of a cement mixer. Hot steam rose out from its mouth, wafting towards the sky. They were going to boil him alive. “Christ…don’t. DON’t!”

The figures straightened up and gave him a salute, the water tipping into the hole. Sebastian screamed.

The next thing Sebastian was aware of was the pain in his face. Odd little slices against his skin. He blinked, frowning a little in confusing. It was Jim, Jim was scratching at his face. It took another few heart beats to register that his hands were clamped down on the boy’s thin neck, squeezing the life out of him. Jim gasped, legs kicking in an attempt to get Sebastian off him, but the other was too heavy.

So small, so weak. Just a little more pressure and Jims neck would break, just a little more.

Sebastian let go.

The Irishboy wheezed, the oxygen hitting him hard as it returned to him. He coughed and choked, pale face red.

“Jim…Jim…I…” Sebastian began but the words failed him. He never let anyone sleep in his bed, never slept in anyone else’s. For the first time in years he had allowed another person to rest next to him and he nearly chocked them out of existence.

It was still so fucking hot. Moran scrambled off the bed, backing away. Sweat was running off him like rain. Before he knew what he was doing, Sebastian had run out the door to the bathroom. The tiles were cool and it was like getting an electrical shock. The ex-colonel jumped a little, looking at the ground. After a moment he climbed down and lay out on the tiles.

It felt fucking fantastic.

The cold made him shiver and twitch. He shut his eyes, trying to get his breathing back under control. The man’s heart was beating so fast he thought it would stop, give up on him.

“You prick!” Jim yelled from where he appeared at the bathroom door, glaring at Sebastian. “I fucking told you, if you are going to kill me-“ The younger trailed off, watching the mess of a man on the floor. “…warn me.” He finished.

The killer’s hands were shaking, clenching into fists then uncurling, scrambling at the tiles. He was looking for something to focus on, the take his mind away for the heat, the sand. God he was going to die in the desert, die and never be found.

A gasp escaped him when he felt something cold and wet drape over his forehead. Cool water droplets ran down the side of his head, making him feel a little less roasted. Glancing up, he could see Jim crouching beside him, pressing a wet hand towel down to his skin.

The boys neck was badly bruised and no doubt it would only get worse. Sebastian opened his mouth, to explain, to apologize, afraid that he had scared Jim off but the smaller shushed him, pushing the man’s damp hair out of the way.

“It’s okay…I get nightmares too…”

Once again Jim seemed to look so small, like a little boy trying to calm down a pet, a frightened dog that had been spooked by fireworks.

It was very possible that showing this side of himself to Jim would have turned the boy off him. He was attracted to the fact that Moran was dangerous, a killer, that he could kill him at any moment and yet, here he was pressing a cool towel against the skin of a man who couldn’t even get up.

“Weird kid…” he breathed, shutting his eyes.

Jim grinned and said nothing, stroking Moran’s hair.

Later, he wanted the man to get into a cool bath but motivating Sebastian to get off the floor proved hard. “If I give you a treat, you have to get into the bath. It will make you feel better…”

Sebastian groaned. “Jimmy…I don’t have the strength to fuck…”

“I don’t mean fucking! Just agree already…”

“Fine but it better be good.”

The boy grinned again and got to his feet, disappearing for a few moments. When he returned, Jim was carrying a box of ice pops. Sebastian blinked, remembered how Jim had demanded them yesterday when they had been in the shop. The boy sure knew how to pleasure an ice pop.

“What are you up to?” The blond croaked as Jim sat down on the floor next to him.

“Be quiet and relax…” Jim smirked, pulling one from the box and tearing open the packaging. Without hesitation, Jim bit the heat off the pop, his teeth clearly not sensitive to the cold.

Sebastian let out a hum when he felt Jim lean over him and press his lips to the other mans a cool, sweet layer of taste on them. After a second he felt ice being pushed into his mouth and Sebastian groaned. Jim was feeding him bits of the ice pop, biting off a new section every time Sebastian expected another.

It sent cool waves down Moran’s throat and into his stomach, relieving some of the heat.

After about two pops and ten kisses, Jim sat up licking his lips. “Alright, get into the bath.” He ordered with a triumphant grin. “Nah, I just want to do more of that…” Sebastian groaned, trying to pull Jim down for a kiss, but the smaller scooted away. “You get more when you’re in the bloody tub!”

Clear that Sebastian was going to lose this battle, he slowly sat himself up, the blood rushing to his head making it ache a little. Eventually he managed to get to his feet and shuffle to the bath, which Jim had filled with cold water.

As he slipped into it, his tender skin sang at the feeling, making Sebastian grunt with satisfaction. Oh, Jim deserved a present for this. The boy sat at the edge of the tub, wetting Sebastian’s hair with water that he scooped into a mug he had brought from the kitchen.

“You’d make a good nurse…” Sebastian chuckled, feeling his body temperature starting to go down in the chilled water. “You should see me in the outfit…” The smaller teased, nosing at the side of the man’s head.

They fell into silence then, the weight of what had happened still hanging in the air. Moran waited a little while before bringing it up, needing the time to relax and calm down. No one ever took care of him, it was an odd feeling.

“About what happened…” He started, shifting in the water.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Your neck looks like shit.”

“Burses turn me on.”

“Jim…”

He caught hold of the boy’s wrist lightly, stopping him from moving. The smaller waited then sighed as Sebastian turned against the soft skin of his arm, shutting his eyes.

“Do…Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” He asked, knowing that’s what you’re supposed to say when something like that happened.

Moran shook his head a little, not breaking the strange sort of embrace he had with Jims arm.

“…Would you like another ice pop instead?”

“In a minute…”

The moment lasted much longer then a minute, Jim settling himself against the wall so Sebastian could still keep his face nestled against his arm. The boy watched the man curiously, brown eyes never leaving him.

It was hard to believe that it had only been a few days since they had first meet. He had barely left Moran side since then. Waking up next to him after the first time they fucked, Jim had been sure he had found what he had been looking for, the type of person that could help distract him from all the noise in his head.  

The boy remembered how they had paused that night in bed, looking at each other.

_Does killing make you feel better? Does it help?_

Sebastian had ignored the question, had tried to turn it back on Jim, not giving him a verbal answer. Of course, looking at him now, Jim knew he did have his answer. Sebastian needed lots of help, maybe too much that one person could handle.

With his free hand Jim reached out and combed his fingers through Morans hair. The man had fallen asleep against his arm, his breathing lighter than it had been in a while.  Jim kissed the killers head again, shutting his own eyes. Though he would never admit it, the Irish boy was a little proud of himself because he knew in some way; he had made Sebastian feel better.

 _He_ had helped.

TBC.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It really is crazy hot. I hope that was okay. I don't think it was and now I'm worried people will feel cheated because of lack of smut. Damn


End file.
